6 Months
by Totally Not a VIP
Summary: A story in which the gap of time between the Tsukiyama Extermination Arc, and Sen Takatsuki's death is investigated: Investigator Sasaki is the reaper and Sen Takatsuki is a seemingly ditzy author. They fought. They survived. Now they're... friends? What is it that really went down during this time? [Friendship; a dash of angst; canon (diverges, a bit); romance (slightly)...]
1. The Reaper is a Bored and Mournful Man

_When I fought you on the rooftop, I was happy._

 _I felt free._

 _From my responsibilities._

 _From the shrouded shackles of a sweet dream._

 _From the burden that had been placed on me– the notion that it was_ my _responsibility to play the hero._

 _I've been designated the protagonist against my own inclination._

 _Or perhaps, it wasn't against my will. Maybe I built a prison for myself without realizing it._

 _Whatever. It doesn't matter._

 _Nothing Matters._

 _I just want to die, that's all._

 _Die._

 _Die._

 _Die._

 _Die._

* * *

Haise woke up, in cold sweat.

It was silent.

Defeaningingly silent. Everything was still, everything was cold. Nothing was breathing; except himself, of course.

The Chateau was always warm at night, per Saiko's request. Regardless of the number of thick blankets she had been bundled in, she had always been "f-f-freezing" at night. So Haise turned the dial to a temperature that was less than comfortable.

Mutsuki hadn't seemed to mind it. He'd always just smile. Say nothing and wave it off.

Shirazu had complained about it at first but soon accepted it. Haise found that quite a few blankets had been stored elsewhere; Shirazu had said they were no longer needed.

Urie had often shrugged it off. Every once in a while, he'd say something. Nothing too harsh, though. Just a reminder that "needing' such a high temperature to sleep is pathetic, Yonebayashi.'"

He himself tried to ignore it. In his mind, as long as his children were–

* * *

 _No._

 _They aren't my children._

 _Not anymore…_

 _They never were though, huh?_

 _Nothing but a pretend family the CCG conjured up to keep me complacent in my ignorance._

 _I know better now._

* * *

Haise sighed and shifted in the bed, turning towards the adjacent window. The city looked infinitely far away. As if there was a barrier separating him from it.

From the land of the living.

Haise Sasaki had the eyes of a dead man, now; he didn't belong in that land anymore.

Now that his brain was running, and meaningless thoughts were polluting his mind, Haise could no longer sleep.

So, he trudged down to the kitchen and began to fix himself a cup of coffee.

It was a small kitchen, as he had no real need for one. Nonetheless, it was quite nice. The lights were bright and ambient. The matte dark wood paired with glossy opaline countertops added a sophisticated touch.

Haise swiftly grabbed a delicate cup and placed it down. He prepared the coffee itself, taking his time. The manager, or rather Yoshimura, taught him a bit about making a decent cup. He poured the steaming dark liquid through a filter, tilting the pitcher slightly. The coffee dripped from the tiny pores of the paper, hitting the bottom of the glass with little force. The pattering of it was the only noise that filled the house. After a few moments of waiting, Haise picked up the cup.

The warm aroma of the coffee filled his body and mind, soothing him.

He sat down on a black sofa, grabbing the nearest book. He was reading one of Takatsuki's novels. Her works seemed different to him, now that he was aware of her identity.

Haise no longer read the novels with the thought that the author was lonely and hated the world.

He read them _knowing_ so.

He leafed through the pages, having abandoned his cup of coffee long ago. It was far too bitter. A waste of time, really. Although, Haise did learn that it'd be more efficient for him to simply purchase _canned_ coffee; it would probably taste better than the shit he'd just made.

He couldn't help but think back to the green-haired woman.

Sen Takatsuki. Eto Yoshimura. The two were one in the same, and of that, Haise had no doubt in his mind.

Considering his position at the CCG, an associate special investigator known for being a cruel half-ghoul, he had enough merit to conduct an investigation on her. He could easily have her thrown in Cochlea, or executed.

But he didn't want to arrest her. Not in the near future, at least.

Because Haise was tired, after all of the commotion from the past week.

But even more so, he was intrigued. Who was Eto, the _true_ Eto?

Was she a shy girl, wearing a dingy-pink mantle? A ruthless and psychotic beast with one red eye? Or perhaps, a goofy and spritely young woman who had found her passion in writing?

It gave him a headache. She had so many personas, which one could possibly be the real one? Or maybe the real one hasn't even been revealed yet.

Anyways, it bugged Haise that he was interested. He shouldn't be. That woman had nothing to do with him at present (although she _was_ the reason why he was as he was now).

Haise shut the book closed, a sigh escaping his lips.

His mind was still as active as ever, and at this point, he wasn't going back to sleep.

So he opted to take a walk instead.

Some fresh air would do him well.

* * *

Haise exited the building and breathed in the crisp air. His apartment was close to the CCG's main office, but luckily, even closer to a forest park. He made his way towards there.

He tried to focus on the sound the gravel made, the satisfying crunch beneath his feet.

Or, on the way the trees swayed slightly with the wind.

Or, on the tingling chill in the air, how it slowly seeped into his bones.

Or–

* * *

 _I can't_ not _think._

 _Who told me that walking in silence "silences" the voices in your head?_

 _I need something distracting._

* * *

As for a distraction, Haise didn't have many options.

Well, he had one, which was to work.

Haise was confident that there would be a pile of cases needing to be solved back at the CCG. A pile of _stupid_ cases, probably, but cases nonetheless.

Some incompetent humans often blamed ghouls on the simplest of disturbances; clear in his mind was an investigation involving an old woman and what she thought to be a ghoul rummaging through her garbage. It was a cat.

Although, those kinds of small-fry probes were given to lower classes of investigators. He'd at least have to receive an incident with a ghoul that had a name.

That settled it. Haise Sasaki was officially a man who quenched his boredom with work;

how far he'd fallen.

But considering the ungodly hour of the day (4:17 AM), Haise was far too exhausted to get any decent work done. He would at least need a few good cups of coffee to get him through the rest of the morning.

"What a conundrum," Haise whispered to the lonely sky. "None of my regular cafes are open at this time…"

He sighed, removing himself from the bench he'd seated himself on earlier in his excursion through the park.

Then he groaned, with frustration and annoyance, as he ran his fingers through messy, black hair.

* * *

 _Then again, I do know one place open right now._

 _Not that its one I could ever go to._

 _Actually._

 _If I'm going to die in the future, it doesn't really matter, huh?_

 _Then fuck it._

 _I need coffee. They serve it best at :re, anyways._

 _(I will regret this, undoubtedly)..._

* * *

Haise whistled a nonsensical little tune because he liked to whistle (but more importantly he needed something to make him appear nonchalant, in front of the manager and her employees… who now know that _he_ knows. If Tsukiyama had survived, that is).

On that note, he was sure that the Gourmet did indeed live, he was nothing if not enduring–

 _To my extreme dismay…_

After a few feet into the quaint coffee shop, and an annoyingly familiar chime of a bell, Haise heard a slightly enthusiastic, "Welcome to :re!"

And as Haise rounded the corner and stood in line of their sight, the same voice grunted with surprise.

Haise decided to ignore it and sat down at a table by the bookshelves instead.

Touka did indeed keep the shelves in honor of himself, there were rows and rows of novels he loved.

Speak of the devil, he thought, as the kind yet firm manager herself walked over to him. She was slightly shaking, visibly, yet continued to do her job. He almost admired her dedication.

"Would, would you like to order, sir?" she asked politely. Her hands were balled up at the side as if she wanted to say something but was restraining herself.

"Just a coffee. Black."

"Alright, I'll be off then."

She marched off and returned a few moments later.

A paper coffee cup was set down on the mahogany table.

Haise remained silent and distant for the duration of his visit.

He didn't know how Touka felt. He couldn't read the emotions on her face, or on the faces of the others.

Because he _didn't_ _look_. He _couldn't_ look at them.

Contrary to popular belief, Haise wasn't a masochist; he knew that he'd only feel pain if he saw _their_ pain.

They were in pain, right? He left their lives. Then came back as someone who didn't know them. Then he left yet again, knowing _exactly_ who they were.

He was the one causing the pain, for all of them.

So Haise hastily left saying nothing, a steaming hot cup of coffee in his hand.

* * *

 _It was claustrophobic in there._

 _I hate it._

 _Why do I have to be such a fool?_

 _I hate it._

 _I hate it._

 _I hate it._

 _I refused to live as a dream… this is the pain that comes with it._

 _I envy you, Haise Sasaki, with that pretend family of yours._

 _I still wonder, though. Am I Haise Sasaki? Am I the one I envy?_

 _Am I Ken Kaneki?_

 _Am I both?_

 _Am I the reaper?_

 _I hate thinking._

* * *

It was a bit over 4:40, and Haise had around a quarter of an hour to kill.

So, obviously, he went to his favorite bookstore– somehow, it was 24-hour… which confused Haise to no end, but, he was thankful for it. Not to mention the fact that it stood a whopping 7 feet away from both his apartment and the CCG's main office (his life was _far_ too convenient).

Haise was a man who could _easily_ waste 15 mere minutes thinking about pure idiocracy.

But thinking was what he had been trying to avoid in the first place.

Reading would be a much better thing to do.

Haise entered the shop and made a beeline to the bookshelves, ignoring everything else. Some holiday decorations caught his peripheral, and he couldn't help but wonder why people celebrated so early. Not that that mattered, though. Haise browsed the books, finally choosing one he'd never heard of.

It was called _Encapsulating Nightmare_ by Hosama Kuroki. He'd began to read the first lines of the book when he noticed a growing shadow over the yellowed pages.

He looked up from the rim of his glasses briefly,

then frantically.

Leaning over him was _her_.

 _Her._

* * *

 _No._

 _Fuckin._

 _Way._

* * *

 ** _Prologue ... The Reaper is a Bored and Mournful Man._**


	2. The Author is an Antagonizing Woman

Eto was more than thrilled to see Kaneki.  
She hadn't seen him since their "fight" on the rooftop;

(Eto had thrown that battle, she was still undoubtedly stronger than him).

She hadn't seen him since he had abandoned the "nice guy" act (dream), and that pretend family of his.

She pitied those children, truly.  
She understood how they must have felt, considering her own experiences. Father, Kuzen, had forsaken her... when she was but an infant, yes;  
But abandonment is abandonment.

All that to say, Eto was nearly dizzy with excitement.

How Kaneki would act absolutely fascinated her.

* * *

It was almost 5 AM, so obviously, Eto Yoshimura was up and perusing the streets of Tokyo.

She passed by :re, a quaint coffee shop she knew well. After all, the manager was the surrogate daughter of her father, whom she hated. Eto would be lying (and she never did lie) if she said that she didn't resent the girl for that.

Though, admittedly, the coffee there was superb.

Not far from :re was an equally adorable bookstore. From the outside, it looked like a typical "aesthetically pleasing" venue. It was lush with greenery and fresh with its white walls and glossy woods. She noticed a wooden sign on one of the many windows that advertised the store's "24-hour service".

* * *

 _How odd..._

 _Who the fuck owns a 24-hour bookstore..._

 _Do they live there?_

* * *

The store had piqued her interest (from the 24-hour claim alone), and Eto clapped her hands in excitement. She did enjoy discovering new, promising places. All Eto hoped for was that the store, which was called " _Hon-Bon Books_ ," met her expectations.

* * *

She had entered the bookstore, taking in the scenery.

It was a peaceful little establishment. The small space's walls were lined with oak shelves. Each row was packed with books and novels of every size and color. They were separated by genre; mangas and comics were off to the left. Children's books up ahead. YA novels were in the front. Horrors and thrillers were to the far right.

That was the section she belonged in, Eto thought. She took her time wandering over there, browsing other novels on her way.

When she finally did reach the overhanging "thrillers and horrors" sign, a small and secluded reading area caught her eye. It looked comfortable, with dark grey, cushiony chairs next to a small wooden coffee table.

But what really caught her eye was the only person sitting there. He looked alone; not just physically, but mentally. He looked as if he had been in perpetual loneliness. He looked sad.

The all-black attire did nothing to help the man, either.

She saw red-gloved hands turning the pages of a novel. He was completely absorbed in what he was reading.

Normally, Eto didn't condone interrupting a reader. However, today had to be an exception. Containing her overwhelming amounts of glee, Eto gently stepped over to him. The brown-heeled ankle boots she wore caused a soft padding against the carpeted floor.

* * *

 _Props to the architect..._

 _Most people don't have the common sense to put carpeting in a bookstore._

 _They don't realize how annoying clacking shoes on tile can be._

 _Especially to someone who's just trying to read their book._

* * *

Eto reached him, and, instead of saying anything initially, She leaned over him.

He had looked up at the source of the shadow, for a moment. He was returning his gaze back towards the book but did a double-take.  
He must have been too shaken to process what he had seen at first glance.

That was amusing to Eto, and it made her chuckle.

Kaneki stayed like that, looking at her. He didn't have to slightest clue as to how he should've responded.

She couldn't read his face, either. His mouth was a bit agape, and eyes wider than usual. However, he gave nothing away other than the obvious shock.

* * *

 _Are you angry?_

 _Confused?_

 _Curious?_

* * *

Eto decided to break the awkward silence.

"So, Kaneki what book is that... the one you're reading," she leaned over a bit further and lower so that her face was close to his.  
At his ear, she whispered, "I'm curious."

A gentle hand reaching over to pat his shoulder. "How odd it is, for us to meet up like this. I'll be honest, it was never apart of my plan to reach out to you. After that little scuffle, I mean."

Haise had had enough time to collect himself. His eyes lowered, his face darkened. "The book... it's _Encapsulating Nightmare_... I'm sure you know it."

He paused and placed his gloved hand atop her own, and if Eto was surprised or happy, she didn't show it.

"Indeed, it is odd that we meet up like this." he agreed. "But I am glad. I'll be honest with you, as you were with me I think. You intrigue me, _Ms. Takatsuki_."

Haise firmly removed her hand from his shoulder and lifted himself up from the chair.

He looked at her, adjusting his glasses. "It's Haise, by the way."

Eto giggled, clasping her hands. "Whatever you say, _Haise Sasaki_ ,"

* * *

 _You interest me as well,_

 _As I am sure you already know._

 _What a twist of fate this is..._

* * *

Haise harshly strode out of the bookstore, moments after their chat. Eto followed him, walking a few paces behind him.

In his stance, though extremely well hidden, she could see the confusion (she was an author, it was her duty to see through the facades of others). He longed for an inkling of information about her.

She couldn't blame the man.

Eto was an enigma, she knew that.

Her existence was weird, for starters. The only natural half-ghoul in the world, at the moment. Conceived by a human, raised by no one.

She came to despise the world and all the people in it.

She loathed her father for leaving her. For living a relatively normal life in that Anteiku of his, without her.

Not to mention, she led multiple lives. As a mysterious child that worked for Aogiri. As the feared One-Eyed Owl, who wreaked havoc on everything she touched. Or as a young woman who had a gift with a pen; writing and writing and writing.

She'd be willing to bet money on the fact that Haise was wondering which identity was her "real" one.

* * *

The two had been walking along the side for about a minute or so. The streets were quiet, surprisingly. All that could be heard was the rustling of leaves in the wind.

Haise spoke without stopping or looking back. "What do you want?"

* * *

 _What a vague question, dear Haise._

 _There's a lot of things I want..._

 _I suppose you mean to ask "what do you want with me?"_

* * *

Eto gave him an equally vague reply. "Answers."

She swept her green hair up and re-wrapped her blush scarf around her neck.

"What I want from you, Haise, are answers." she fluffed her hair and stuffed her hands back into the pockets of her coat. "You understand the want for answers, yes?"

Haise looked to the side.

There were multiple buildings and small stores in this area. Some were boutiques, others were small restaurants.

Every so often there were bike stalls and weathered benches. The streets and sidewalks and building ledges were littered with golden and brown leaves. The chilly yet inviting scent of autumn became more potent and stronger every day.

Haise returned his gaze to directly ahead of him, muttered under his breath, " _I_ should be the one who gets answers from _you_."

"Well," Eto playfully skipped ahead of him on the vacant sidewalk, her hands held behind her back, "How about we _both_ get answers."

She hopped directly in front of him, blocking his path. Haise could've gone around her, but he chose not to.

She was pleased with that... he was acknowledging her, which was progress.

Instead, Haise glared at her with those dead eyes of his.

"I think when both parties ask questions and receive answers," Eto smiled and continued. "The act they're partaking in is called a ' _conversation_."'

Haise exhaled, her sarcasm was beginning to irritate him.

"You may have not considered this, but," Haise stepped closer to her, leaning down so that his eyes were aligned with her own. "I do not _want_ to talk to you."

Eto quickly removed herself from his path.

They kept walking, though this time, Eto walked by his side.

"Clearly," she stated with confidence, "You don't want to arrest me. Not at the moment, anyway. So if we don't talk, whatever will we do?"

Eto dove further. "You don't want to throw me in prison, fight me, kill me... Not that you could." she licked her lips, they were flushed and cracked from the cold air.

"You thirst for knowledge, as a true book-lover should. I just _adore_ that about you, Haise!"

Haise almost rolled his eyes, this time.

"I'm on my way to work… the CCG." He glanced back at her, with a hint of something akin to passion in his eyes. "I could arrest you as soon as I enter the building. Why do you have that much faith in me..."

"Ah..." Eto chewed on it for a bit. She then answered his question, honestly.

"I'm 110% sure that you won't arrest me today. You won't even begin an investigation on me any time soon" she stopped walking. "I trust _myself_ , Haise."

He didn't reply, and the two were left in silence for a moment. Eto spoke up, an attempt to break the tension in the air.

"Anyways, how about I accompany you to work? That isn't against CCG protocol or anything, is it?"

Haise suddenly stopped, dead in his tracks. Eto bumped into his back muttering something unintelligible under her breath. She stepped back as Haise whirled around, his eyebrows creased.

* * *

 _Are you worried?_

 _Angry?_

 _Annoyed?_

 _I want to know what you're thinking..._

 _Dear Haise._

* * *

"W-what? No… No!" Haise yelled, his eyes squinting. "No you're not coming with me... why are you even still here? Leave. Go."

He sighed, rubbing his forehead. His already messy hair had become even wilder. "Fuck! Do you have any regard for your life? Do you _want_ to rot in Cochlea?"

Eto's face grew serious, for the first time that morning. "Of course I've regard for my life… Do you?"

Eto could see, from the misery in his eyes and the anger in his chest. Haise Sasaki was wearing one helluva mask.

One that painted him as strong, merciless, cruel; he seemed like a man able to bear even the worst of pains.

She could see right through him, of course.

She knew exactly what he wanted to do. Therefore, she knew he would not answer her question.

Eto decided to spare him this once and returned to a playful demeanor.

"Did you curse at me? How rude, Haise. I don't appreciate it." Eto smirked a bit, as the two continued to walk. "My feelings are hurt, and I feel so _disrespected_ by you… you're a bit of a bitch, you know that _Haise_ _Sasaki_?"

Haise jaw snapped and he gritted his teeth.

She could tell that he refused to give her the satisfaction... it was an obvious attempt to get a rise out of him.

Funnily enough, Haise went out of his way to try and step on fallen leaves, probably pretending the leaves were her bones.

It worked well enough, although she did hear him mutter something under his breath. It sounded like, "It takes a bitch to know a bitch... bitch."

* * *

 **The author is an antagonizing woman.**


	3. The Reaper is a Punny Man

The CCG's main base of operation was truly a sight to behold.  
It was beautiful, in a way.  
Employed here were the world's very own deliverers of justice.

Just as it's workers were expected to, the building stood tall and imposing.

The two stopped before it, glancing over at each other.

.

"This is your cue, Takatsuki– you can go home and eat all the rice cakes you want." Kaneki politely waited (for approximately half a millisecond) after he dropped that hint for her to leave.

When she didn't answer, he elaborated. "I mean, follow me if you want, I didn't peg you as someone so dependent, and, I could've sworn that we've already been over the Rc scanners. They'll go off in a second flat… and you'll be making friends with the rats in Cochlea."

Haise smirked and leaned closer to her. "Unless you want to, of course. Trash belongs with trash, does it not?"

Eto, who was facing forward and taking in the stark, white walls of the CCG, cocked her head back towards him. "So soon you call Hina-darling trash," She got on her tiptoes (Haise was much taller than her) and jabbed a finger at his cheek. "And do you _really_ believe those Rc scanners would detect someone as crafty as myself?"

* * *

 _I know._

 _I ignored your first comment._

 _But seriously, low blow, Sen-sei. (Sen Takatuski; Takatsuki Sensei)_

 _I may not have won any points for being a good person, in regards to Hinami…_

 _But at least I made a pretty good pun._

* * *

Haise immediately turned his face away to hide the obvious amusement and embarrassment on his face. He quickly brushed her finger off. "Yeah," he confirmed. "I do."

.

It had taken him a lot of self-control to ignore her comment about Hinami. She was just another thing on a skyscraper pile of things Haise didn't _want_ to deal with.

.

The city bustled behind them, early-risers beginning to commute to work. In this landscape of life, neither of them belonged. Haise wanted to leave. Hideaway inside his office.

Eto sighed with a small smile. "Very well. I suppose then, that I'll be off." She hopped back onto a lighter patch of pavement. "I had fun talking to you, Sasaki."

Haise messed with the black tie of his uniform, trying to adjust it so that it may be a little more comfortable. "Sasaki?" he questioned, brows furrowing. "Considering your manners, it's usually my first name… any reason for the sudden change?"

"I dunno." she shrugged. "I just felt like it."

Eto pulled the sleeves of her overly-large sweater down even farther. She looked... kind of innocent.

Haise destroyed that thought as soon as it happened. Knowing Eto, she'd probably be able to _guess_ what he had just contemplated.

* * *

 _She has ESP, no one can convince me otherwise._

 _There are certain things I can't think when I'm around her._

 _It'll show on my face._

 _At least I'm not a pervert..._

 _She's someone who'd be dangerous to perverts._

 _I guess being an author has its perks?_

 _Eto Yoshimura is a master book-reader. I may be closed, but, she's able to read me so easily._

 _She sees right through me._

 _How annoying._

* * *

"Oh!" she said in a completely un-surprised voice, with slitted eyes. "Guess now's a good time as any to give you a warning, dear Haise: I may be kind to you, compared to others in my life, but don't mistake me for a kind person.  
Also, I get what I want. Because _I love you_ , I wanted to tell you."

Haise gave her a confused look. Where did that come from, exactly? He knew very well already what kind of a woman she was.

Eto reminded Haise of Athena, in a way. Beautiful, graceful, sadistic and horrifying and merciless.

Haise responded sarcastically. " _Good to know–_ "

"I mean you didn't even want to talk to me but," she raised her hands giving him a smug look. "We had an entire conversation! I'm pretty damn good, admit it."

Haise moved to give yet another sarcastic retort of, "yeah, for sure," when he noticed a familiar face standing behind Eto.

.

But she didn't see him, so, when Eto stepped back a few feet in her heeled boots, she bumped into a body, hard.  
She moved to say something, but he spoke first, quickly backing away.

"Excuse me, ma'am–" He stopped mid-sentence when he caught sight of the man behind her.

"H- Associate Special Investigator Sasaki!"

With a vexatiously stony visage, Haise curtly nodded. "Urie."

The boy (man) who had grown so much in only the past week clenched his teeth and fists. He looked as though he was going to say something, probably something accusatory, but was cut off by the... outlier of the conversation.

* * *

 _Say it, Urie._

 _Say it._

 _You want to tell me that I'm wrong._

 _That "it wasn't my fault... that he died!"_

 _Your wrong (maybe)._

 _Or:_

 _Why haven't you been to the Chateau (home) since before the extermination?_

 _Why did you become so cruel?_

 _Why did you feel_ nothing _when he died?_

 _Why haven't you been there for us?_

 _Why did you leave us when you were so adamant about us being a god damn, fucking family?_

* * *

Eto's goofy and air-head-of-an-author personality returned. She appeared very close to Haise's side and grabbed his arm. "Oooooh! So this fine young man's name is Urie, huh?"

She then ran over to the other guy, shaking both of his hands like a creepy, overly excited fangirl. "Nice to meet you, I'm Sen. Sen Takatsuki."

Surprisingly, Urie acknowledged her. "Takatsuki. You're that author, right?" his eyes narrowed, as he looked back and forth between Haise and herself. "What're you doing with him? (and why are you so… familiar with him?)"

She grinned and moved even closer to the poor man. "Yep, yep, yep! I'm happy to hear you've heard of me. To be completely honest, you look like a horror novel enthusiast…  
And to answer your question, I hope you'll let me ask some in return, I don't know dear Haise all that well… I may seem touchy, but I'm like that with everyone, as you must see. Anyways, what's with those two dots under your eyes? Do they hurt? Are they natural? Do you have any siblings, or family working here too? How do you _know_ Haise?"

.

Haise, who had created some distance between himself and the other two, grimaced.

He felt bad for Urie, having to deal with Takatsuki's overwhelming questions. Urie even seemed a bit flustered. He probably was very much so. Haise wouldn't know though; Urie was a closed book like himself, and he was no good at reading people.

Eto was, though. Nothing Urie said or thought would escape her.

From a safe distance, Haise shouted. "Okay, you two entertain yourselves… I have a meeting to attend. I truly, _from the bottom of my heart_ , hope I don't see any more of you today or for the rest of the year, Ms. Takatsuki."

With that, Haise waved and turned his back on a thoroughly irritated and confused Urie, and a giggly Eto.

* * *

As soon as Haise entered the building and ignored the receptionist (as per usual… at least since last week), he made a beeline for the restroom.

Just like everywhere else in the CCG, the bathrooms were white and clean and sterile and uninviting.  
Although Haise appreciated the bathrooms being this way, there was once a time in which all other places within the building seemed slightly foreign.

Now that feeling of unbelonging was only strengthened; Haise Sasaki stood out in his all-black attire.

.

With a mirror now before him, Haise realigned his tie. He turned his hand back and forth, inspecting it. He'd gotten a pair of red, extremely durable gloves a day after the extermination. They hid something unsightly; something he didn't want just anyone to see.

He glared at his reflection, irritated by his lifeless eyes and permanently messy hair.

Some people thought that he dyed his hair entirely black but, he didn't. For some reason, it grew back that way. He was glad. White hair didn't suit him anymore.

Haise exhaled, mentally preparing himself for what he had to do.

Just one small thing, and then he could get to work, by his lonesome.

* * *

 _And this thing should be relatively easy…_

 _Considering how tiring my morning has been._

* * *

Haise pushed open the ridiculously grand door, with golden handles and intricacies. He straightened his tie and coat for the hundredth time that day and entered the office. Before him was a large, scantily-furnished desk.

The man sitting there was wearing a white coat (unsurprising) decorated with medals and honors. He had his hands folded, waiting as if he had known that Haise would visit him before the fact.

Haise marched forward and nearly dropped a pile of documents, ones he'd gotten from his own desk earlier, onto the surface. He didn't say anything to the "nicest" of the Washuus. He didn't need to.

Yoshitoki was another individual who was pretty good at reading him, even after the extermination. Haise was, after all, a personal project conducted by the man himself. He was the reason why Haise was still alive in the first place.

.

.

He was also alive because of Arima, but the time between Ken Kaneki and Haise Sasaki was painful nonetheless. He remembered well his time as a prisoner of Cochlea, and the sharp pangs of pain he felt when a quinque went through his eyes. Arima's quinque.

* * *

 _Arima…_

 _You spared me that day, I'm well aware now._

 _I realize what has happened to me._

 _That the family we had– the Quinx, yourself, Akira, and I._

 _It was fake. It wasn't real._

 _(That really fucking hurts)._

* * *

Yoshitoki scanned the papers slowly, then looked up at Haise. "I must say, I am surprised you've decided that you don't want to be the Quinx squad's mentor. You seemed close to those children."

Haise stood firmly. "I thought," he paused. "it'd be for the best… for us all."

.

Haise looked as dead as a doorknob on the outside. On the inside, however, he felt his stomach cave in.

They were his children, and he was leaving them.

Yoshitoki was expecting an elaboration, but, when he didn't get one, he spoke up. "I suggest that you give them your farewells and goodbyes… since you haven't officially left yet."

From his tone of voice and posture, Yoshitoki gave nothing away. Haise had no idea what he thought about his choice.

Maybe the man knew from the beginning.

.

.

The day after the extermination was a day of silence. Those who were lost were honored, and those who had lost someone mourned. The day after was an honorary day for the soldiers who _lived_.

All eyes were on Haise. People could see that he was different.

His gait was was hostile, impatient. His face wore a mask of cruelty. Anger.

The white suit of honor he wore contrasted against the new blood-red gloves he wore.  
Against his charcoal hair that wouldn't stay in place.

He was promoted– a senior investigator to an associate special investigator.

His fellow investigators congratulated him but for the most part, Haise ignored them. Akira patted his shoulder, but he shrugged it off. His child– _The Quinx squad_ tried to find him, but he avoided them.

He even decided to leave the Chateau; the Quinx didn't think it'd be permanent.

Yeah. Yoshitoki probably expected this.

.

.

Haise nodded. "I'll do that."

He turned his back and walked to the door, whispering under his breath, "but later."

"Before you leave, associate special investigator Sasaki, I have something I must inform you of." Yoshitoki sat farther up. "You'll be getting a new partner, in accordance to your leaving of the Quinx squad."

Haise was ready to protest. He left the Quinx to be alone (in part). No way in _hell_ would he be getting a partner.

Still not facing Yoshitoki, his eyes narrowed in discontent.

Just as his mouth began to open, the door behind him swung open.

A meek, odd-looking man stood in front of him. He was taller, with equally dark hair. It was longer and more controlled. He had a mole under his small, red eyes. On his face was a nervous yet disturbing smile.

* * *

 _He's weird.  
_ _I don't like him._

He's off.  
 _Some way or another.  
_ _Can't place my finger on it._

 _But he was Kijima's former partner;  
_ _and that man was fucked in the head._

 _I didn't sign up for this shit._

 _I don't want to do this._

 _Honestly._

 _Now I want to die even more.  
That's funny... _

* * *

**The Reaper is a Punny Man.**


	4. The Author is an Intrusive Woman

Kuki Urie did not sign up for this– even more so he wasn't really expected this.  
The author belonged in a fucking _nuthouse_ – she was beyond crazy and he was left to deal with her.  
He wondered how the new (and unimproved) Haise Sasaki handled her. It seemed as though they had been talking for a while.  
Were they friends? Had he just run into her by chance? Was that the person he opted to spend his time with (instead of his "children")?

Urie had woken up that morning recalling that cruel statement Investigator Sasaki made.

"All the detriment in this world stems from a lack of individual ability. Shirazu's life wasn't mine to defend in this battle. If you want to curse something, curse your own weakness."

Those words stung, more than Urie would ever admit.  
Was he right?  
Was he the reason why Shirazu's dead and gone?

Urie got out of bed, brushed his teeth, and changed into his usual attire. It was early, so no one else was up. Besides, Yonebayashi had stayed up late last night playing those ridiculous games. He'd noticed that she was almost... less interested in them. After Shirazu. She seemed to work harder, be more invested in her career as an investigator.

He briskly exited the building.  
It was chilly outside, an autumn morning.

The walk from the Chateau and the main building of the CCG wasn't a long one, but the cold air made it considerably uncomfortable.  
Urie popped on his headphones, canceling out those intrusive thoughts with loud music. Maybe the music could inspire him; he hadn't been able to paint anything decent since the extermination. Not that something like that really mattered at the moment.

When Urie caught sight of his destination a few minutes later, he pulled his headphones out.  
Even then he wasn't paying attention to his surroundings. Just walking, walking, walking.

Until he bumped into a lady who was far too eccentric.  
And then behind her was Investigator Sasaki.

* * *

 _That fucking piece of shit. (I hate you)._

* * *

Sasaki had left, leaving him with the woman. She was chattering nonstop, so Urie held his hand up. "If you'll excuse me, I have to go to work (leave me alone)." He stepped to the side and walked to the entrance of the building that Sasaki had entered moments before.

She pouted. "Ya know, Haise won't take me to work with him. And anyway, he's too far too _sad_ and _depressed_ to entertain me…" she said, feigning disappointment.

He figured what she had said was an attempt to get his attention, and much to his dismay, it worked (she was deceitfully crafty woman…) Urie stopped in his tracks, glancing back.

"You said Investigator Sasaki is.. Sad?"

She nodded. "Though I suppose to you he just seems empty. Cold. Cruel." she softly smiled, looking away to something in the sky.

"Don't get me wrong, he's certainly different from the man you may have known, but, I think he's also hurt. I doubt you are aware of who Haise Sasaki truly is. Therefore you have no way of even grazing the simplest level of understanding when it comes to him. I guess, seeing as I should keep things vague, I can tell you this much: Haise Sasaki "woke up". From the sweetest of dreams. A dream _you_ were apart of."

Urie found himself listening intently to the author. What she was saying… it made sense; but at the same time, it didn't.  
This woman though, Sen Takatsuki, knew far too much. That, at least, was clear.

Urie's voice hardened. "Who are you?"

She laughed. "I'm the author, silly! We talked about this!" Sen waved her hand in the air nonchalantly.

Urie, however, was persistent. "How, _why,_ do you know so much? (seriously… who the fuck are you?)"

She shrugged, irritating Urie. He was getting nowhere.

He was tempted to take her in for questioning, but it's not as if she was a ghoul or a ghoul conspirator. He didn't really have the authority to.

But Haise Sasaki was an anomaly. He was a half-ghoul, working for the CCG. For someone, other than the high-up authority, to know a considerable amount of information about him was... concerning.  
She wasn't even affiliated with the CCG or anything it did. So how?

Urie turned away from her with a sigh. "Come with me… for a tour, if you will (an interrogation)."

* * *

 _I'm doing this because I can learn something about him from her._

 _Saiko and Mutsuki. They're taking it hard. Sasaki leaving._

 _Especially after...  
_ _Shirazu._

 _That idiot.  
_ _That fucking self-sacrificial idiot_.

* * *

Shirazu's body was lost. When they mourned him, the very next day, his tombstone was empty.

The sounds of Yonebayashi despairing sobs filled the silence. Mutsuki said nothing but bent and placed flowers down. Investigator Akira comforted them, as best she could. Urie himself stood a little ways off, looking at the gravestone.  
Cemeteries smelled of fresh death, that's for sure.

Shirazu was gone.  
Sasaki left soon after, too (Mutsuki and Yonebayashi still held out hope that he would return... but something told Urie that Haise Sasaki was gone for good).

It hadn't been much longer than a week ago.  
Their (not including himself, of course) family had been broken apart.

Urie would never lose anyone again. He'd make sure of that.  
He would protect Yonebayashi, Mutsuki, and all of the rest.

He was now captain of the Quinx squad. With this position, he'd be damn sure everyone stayed alive next time.

* * *

Urie quickly grabbed a stack of papers from the receptionist's desk, left, and returned to the Chateau. All with Sen Takatsuki trailing behind him, humming a tune to a song he was sure didn't exist.

"Ooohh. What's this lovely place?" she asked, taking in the interior. It looked lived in, homely. She caught sight of a young, green-haired boy sitting on a sofa. He was reading a book.

Urie responded. "This is the Chateau. The Quinx squad base of operation."

"He means it's our house." interjected a softer, confused voice. It was the boy on the couch. He closed his book and introduced himself. "I'm Mutsuki… who are you?"

Sen waved, a big grin on her face. "Nice to meet you, Mutsuki. I'm–

"This is Sen Takatsuki. She's an author." Urie finished. He walked over to the kitchen island and placed the papers down on the white surface. "Why don't you take a seat… Ms. Takatsuki?" he motioned to a living room chair adjacent to the sofa Mutsuki sat on.

She obliged, making herself comfortable. '"You know, I don't really like formalities. Sen is just fine~ "

* * *

 **The Author is an invasive girl.**

* * *

 **Hey guys. Thanks for the reviews and likes and stuff... I just wanted to say sorry for the wait for chapters, I've been kinda busy...**

 **Also sorry for the slow-pacing. I just wanted to take the idea of a "first day" to set up the story... next chapter the first arc actually begins. So, once that arc begins, things will be more fun, _I swear I have it alll planned out_ :) **

**Side note: The formatting is a bit wonky, it almost changes every chapter (sorry about that if you've noticed)... After this introduction day one is over, I might decide to place all these chapters into one chapter and call it the prologue... just because I want to start making longer chapters and such.**


	5. The Reaper is a Famous Man

Haise Sasaki was pissed, to say the least.  
He got a partner. Which is fine. He could deal with that.  
(It would suck, but it wouldn't be totally unbearable).

But as for who his partner was?  
His partner was... odd. Haise didn't know how to describe him. All he knew was that Nimura Furuta made him feel uncomfortable. This whole situation was a big annoyance.

.

They had left Yoshitoki's office (i.e. were kicked out) and were currently walking down the hallway in silence. Haise didn't know what to say, and neither did the other guy.  
Maybe Furuta did know what to say and just didn't want to say it. After all, Haise got the sense that Furuta was hiding something. He wasn't who he claimed to be.  
That could be literally. Maybe Nimura Furuta wasn't Nimura Furuta. Or, perhaps, he was just fake. Either way, the guy ticked Haise off.

Haise sighed. "You know this, I think we've met before but, I'm… Haise. Haise Sasaki. I'll be your new partner, I guess." He made the decision to suck it up and deal with having Furuta as his partner for two reasons: One, he would die soon anyway. He wouldn't actually have to "deal with it" for too long. Two, this was simply the price he had to pay for leaving the Quinxes.  
At this point, he'd much rather be with someone like Furuta than the Quinx squad, honestly.

Furuta nodded, walking a few paces behind him. "I-I'm Nimura Furuta. It's nice to finally meet the once famous, now infamous Sasaki."

* * *

 _Infamous… Infamous?_

 _How the fuck am I infamous?_

 _Whatever. Maybe Furuta is just rude._

* * *

"Yeah," he stated, pretending to ignore what Furuta had said. Haise continued, almost bitterly. "Anyway, I'd talked with Kijima before. He told me some things about you…"

Furuta chuckled a bit. "All good things, I hope?"

Even his laugh was off, Haise thought. What a fucking creep. He gave a fake smile. "All good things. He told me that you were a stunningly organized man. You're good at investigating crime scenes and such. You have keen senses, and pick up on smaller details… when you're willing to speak up, that is."

Furuta, slightly embarrassed, returned the smile and ran a hand through his thin, black hair. "Haha, yeah well–"

Before Furuta could say anything else, Haise jumped back in. "But to be honest," he said, catching the other man's attention. "You're a bit off, to me at least. I don't think you are who you say you are. I don't really trust you, because of that."

There was a good amount of awkward silence between the two, as they neared their destination. Furuta was probably acting like he didn't hear anything, and Haise was starting to regret ever saying something like that. Being openly honest about negative opinions held for a person somebody just met, is one of those things that societal wisdom tells people not to do.

Haise cleared his throat. "I shouldn't have said that. Sorry. I've had a bad morning… and I've been up since like, 3:30. I'm sleep-deprived, depressed, and kind of hungry. I left my kids, for you, and I haven't really told them. Someone I admire(d) for their work is someone I now realize is disturbingly… disturbing. My hair is messy no matter how much I try to tame it. I have circles under my eyes, and they won't go away. One of my eyes is red, in fact. I don't know how. I don't really know why, either. The coffee I make tastes like shit. People hurt every time they see me because I pretend I don't see said people. I– oh. Sorry. I'm rambling."

Furuta simply looked at Haise, who was frowning. He nodded, opting to say nothing as they reached Haise's office.

* * *

His "office" wasn't much of an office, actually. The only employees that had their own, separate offices were special investigators. Haise was one rank below the cut so he had to share his space with other people.

He'd never really been at his desk for a while, though. As the Quinx Squad's mentor, he had always been at the Chateau, despite having been assigned a desk.  
The desk itself was devoid of any personal sentiment for that reason. However, there were stacks of papers on the white surface.

Haise, not making eye contact, spoke again. "A-Anyways, I'm no expert. Though I think a good icebreaker for new partners is diving in, head first. We'll work a case."

Furuta held his hand to his head in a sarcastic solute. "That sounds good, sir!"

"Don't call me–"

Furuta began to sift through the papers, looking for something interesting. Haise didn't finish his thought, something told him that Furuta would call him "sir" no matter what he said. He wasn't used to the formality. The only one that ever said anything like that to him was Urie. He insisted on saying his full title (Associate Special Investigator Sasaki). What a mouthful.  
Furuta was sitting in the desk chair, and Haise, leaning against a wall. He caught sight of a very young woman gawking at him. Suddenly in the mood to instigate something, Haise turned his head towards her. "Do you need something?"

She squealed (yes, squealed), and nervously shuffled toward him. "I-I'm Ayumi!" her head damn near dropped to the ground as she bowed. "It's an honor to meet you!"

Ayumi's head stayed there, as Haise stared. His mouth twitched. He squatted to her level. "It's an honor to meet _you_ , Ayumi."

She didn't respond, although he could see a growing blush on her face, and a frantic energy surrounding her. His voice took a more serious tone. "Seriously, chill. You can raise your head… you never had to lower it in the first place."

The two stood up, and Haise was finally able to to see her face. She was indeed young, late teens at most. Probably the same age as the Quinxes, maybe younger. Her hair was medium-length, black, and messy in a cute sense. She wore something that Akira would probably wear (button down shirt with a pencil skirt and blazer), and he immediately knew she was an overachiever.

Haise was curious, as much as he was amused. "Tell me: you say it's an honor, and for that, I am honored but, why?"

Her face grew even redder as she looked him up and down, in shock he even acknowledged her. "Y-you're Haise Sasaki! You fended off the Owl, single-handedly, and nearly won! You're the CCG's strongest!" Her arms were moving around robotically and her mouth was moving a mile a minute as she expressed her amazement.

"Strongest, huh? That's quite a thing to say, Ayumi." he looked at her and smiled. It was a small one, but a real one. "Your desk… where is it? I assume we are on the same floor."

She nodded enthusiastically and pointed to the set of two desks next to his. The desk he was paired with was empty, but he assumed that it would be given to Furuta soon. Since they were now partners and all.  
"It's that one, right over there! I'll be sure to work hard, and respect you and this floor of the CCG's fine establishment!" she loudly announced.

Haise saw sheer determination in her eyes.

* * *

 _Good for her, I guess.  
_ _That kind of positive motivation isn't one you find very often… especially in a place like this.  
_ _(Or, should I say, this Fine Establishment)_

 _But I can tell the stick up her ass will end up affecting me in a bad way.  
_ _Like judgemental stares at my extremely dark eye-circles and messy hair or my un-ironed suit._

 _Then again, she really seems to admire me…  
_ _It's nice, that feeling. But she knows nothing about me.  
_ _If she knew who I truly am, I'm sure she'd run fast and far._

* * *

"Sir!"

Haise waved Ayumi off and headed back to his own desk. Furuta held up a single sheet of paper.

"I came across something… interesting, I think." He smiled (creepily, as per usual).

Haise grabbed the sheet and scanned it.  
The document was a formal complaint sent in weeks ago. Someone, who was female and anonymous, had claimed that a… really, really, really rich man was a ghoul. She said he used his money and power to get away with some fucked-up stuff.  
The sender was apparently bound to this man, for one reason or another. She tried to look into the man's personal life– in hopes of digging up dirt that she could use against him. In doing so, she supposedly came across what she thought to be human flesh in his possession.

"The person who sent this is truly helpful. I mean, she told us her name and all." Haise declared, sarcastically. "If we pursue this case, we'll have to confirm that this man is actually a ghoul, and make sure that this woman is not lying."

Furuta's brows knitted together in question. "Why?"

"This woman would have reason to give us a false accusation. Even if he wasn't a ghoul, the allegations against him would certainly decrease his wealth and status in some way. Thus, decreasing his power over this person. If by chance, he is a ghoul, then this person has an obvious win in her hands. But, in either situation, there'd be justice for our anonymous tipper." Haise explained with bored eyes.

Furuta nodded in agreement. "I think we should look into this. The guy was accused of some dirty crimes… we don't condone that here, do we?"

"Nope. However, Miss Anonymous gave us no details. Do we even have his name?" Haise asked. He scratched the side of his face lightly, waiting for the other man's answer. Furuta was instead pulling out something else that looked like a thick piece of paper.  
Truth be told, Haise didn't really want to do this case. He was high up on the CCG's food chain. He should be doing missions that are more action-packed.

Furuta shoved the paper in his face. "This was also attached to the complaint. It's an invite to a party."

Indeed it was. An elegant and luxurious ball... tomorrow night, coincidentally. Only the best of the best were invited, according to the gold foil-encrusted card. It was an invitation for one, with a plus one dedicated solely to a romantic partner.  
Upon reading this, Haise and Furuta slowly made eye contact, with similarly pale faces.

Yeah, no. That was a hard pass for Haise. He quickly made a suggestion. "Listen. How about only one of us goes to this party?"

Furuta agreed. Haise planned on being the one to stay, he wasn't in the mood for this anymore. However, Furuta spoke before he did.  
"I'll stay here. We can be on an intercom so you can tell me what you find."

"I..."

"Also, to be entirely honest with you, I think you should go find a female partner. Seduction, for our alleged perpetrator, may be the best route. I'm sure you're a great seducer but you may not be his type. So… just in case."

Haise raised his eyebrow, drilling holes into Furuta with his glare. He sighed though, allowing for Furuta's stupid idea. "Let's talk later today, then. I'll find someone… and text you. I have to go work on other things for now. But–"

Furuta grabbed his chin in thought. "Those other things wouldn't happen to pertain to the Quinx Squad?"  
At Haise's heavily masked look of annoyance, Furuta explained. "I couldn't help but overhear a part of the conversation between you and Yoshitoki."

Haise stretched his arms, and begin to walk away. "See you, Furuta."

* * *

"So, that's when I knew that he was all bark and no bite!"

Everyone laughed, nervously. Nobody knew what to do in this situation. Namely Urie. He invited this woman to the Chateau, not to gossip about people with her, but to interrogate her; however, he underestimated her. She knew exactly what she was doing.  
She was currently playing video games with Yonebayashi. They looked like they were having fun, although Yonebayashi looked a little sad. Probably because of…

A patterned knock on the door made them all jump. They weren't expecting anyone today. Mutsuki's eyes widened and he shut his book. Yonebayashi had the same reaction, and even put down her controller.  
Urie began to stand up, but Takatsuki beat him to it. "I'll get the door!" she said, pacing over. No one tried to stop her, and she swung it open. Waiting there at the entrance was none other than Haise Sasaki.

A tense silence filled the house as Haise's grip on the door handle grew frighteningly tight. A vein popped out of his neck, and an eerie smile overtook his face. He leaned down and close to Takatsuki, his lips brushing against her ear. He whispered something in a terrifyingly stable voice. Urie could've sworn he said something close to, "What the fuck are you doing here?"

The air grew even colder.  
But Sen Takatsuki, being who she was, ignored the chill that ran through her and everyone else's bones.  
She giggled behind her hand as she hopped away from him. "Nice to see you again, too Haise Sa-sa-ki!"

Haise inhaled, and slowly exhaled counting to ten. He probably decided to deal with her later. So he walked away from her, and to the center of the living room where all of the squad was collected.  
His mouth began to move, but he as interrupted.

"Maman!" Yonebayashi shouted, smiling. She ran and wrapped him in a hug that he barely reciprocated. It had only been around a week, maybe less than that, but the Quinxes (save Urie himself) truly missed Investigator Sasaki.

"Hi. Saiko," he said slowly. He smoothed down her long, blue hair. All the anger that had coursed through his veins had dissipated. Now, he was empty.

Yonebayashi still clung to him, but he turned to face the other Quinxes.

"I have to leave. I'm sorry, but I can't do this… not anymore (it'll be too painful for both of us when it's time for me to go. I want you to keep being my sweet dream, but I'm awake now. Saying this hurts… it hurts so much, I'm sorry)."

Mutsuki's mouth was agape, Takatsuki's mouth formed a sadistic and small smile, and Urie looked down but unsurprised. Yonebayashi stepped away and looked at him, confused. Her mouth trembled, and out of nowhere, she yelled something that no one really heard and proceeded to sucker-punch him square in the jaw.

It was awkward after that, but Sasaki left soon after a final goodbye. Takatsuki said her farewells too, promising to visit again, and left with Haise.

The Quinxes were left in a deafening silence.

* * *

It was 9:00 PM and Haise had joined Takatsuki in an empty bar.

She was swirling a shot of whiskey around and downed it, completing a pyramid of shots. The bartender looked at her in wonderment and probably respect before walking away.

Haise was holding his face up with an arm resting against the bar. He looked at her, smirking. "I thought you'd be a lightweight, honestly."

She looked thoughtfully at her well-manicured fingernails. "But you wouldn't know anything about drinking, would you?"

"No… I wouldn't." Haise paused. "Silence is often times painful in the company others. It feels unnatural, uncomfortable. Yet, with you, the silence is… comforting."

"Is that just a nice, poetic way to say that your life is better when I don't speak?"

"Yeah."

Haise sat up straighter and spoke with a business-like tone. "Let me take you out."

Takatsuki looked at him. She just stared at him, scrutinizing him. "What do you want from me?" she finally demanded, her arms crossed in a childish manner.

Haise shrugged. "I just thought maybe you'd want to go with me to a nice party… was I wrong? You don't have to accompany me. I'll go alone."

"Okay. I'll go with you but, as for whatever you're scheming, you might as well tell me now." She said.

Haise was hardly paying attention, though. His eyes were on his phone. Takatsuki leaned over him, noting the message he sent to a Nimura Furuta.  
Her eyes narrowed after seeing that. "Furuta, huh?"

"Yes… you seem like you know him?"

"I do."

They made eye contact and both cracked a smile. "He's an odd one," they said, at the same time.  
Takatsuki looked away, although she was still smiling. Haise turned away and looked at all the alcoholic beverages lining the wall in front of them. He then slid his phone to her.  
She looked at it, then at him for an explanation. "Add your number. I'll text you the details later." he clarified.

Takatsuki tapped away and slid his phone back. She laughed, inching so close to him. He could feel her breath against the skin of his neck, and it made him shiver. She snaked a hand through his hair and onto his cheek. Her lips moved closer to his own, and she was practically out of her seat and into his.

Haise's mouth remained slightly parted, eyes emotionless. Then, surprising both himself and her, he gently removed her hand from his face, holding it to his chest. "You know," he whispered, "I think this party will be fun (I also think you'll be a great use to me. As a seductress, that is. So thanks, for the appreciated assistance Sen Takatsuki)."

* * *

 **The Reaper is a Famous Man**

* * *

 **Okay, well this ends the introduction arc... yay. I guess the rest of this series will be in a "short story" format. As I said last time, I'll probably combine these first five chapters into one big chapter... just because.**

 **Also, happy late Thanksgiving.**


End file.
